


Otro tipo de tortura

by FirstAvenger26



Series: Semana Cherik 2020 [1]
Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Bondage, Butt Plugs, Cock Rings, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Human Furniture, M/M, Masochism, Nipple Torture, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sadism, Vibrators, Whipping
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:53:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24501913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FirstAvenger26/pseuds/FirstAvenger26
Summary: Charles cree que puede robarle al capitán Erik Lehnsherr de Genosha y salirse con la suya.Cuando se encuentra suspendido y desnudo en la que debe ser la nave de Lehnsherr, se pregunta qué clase de tortura va a recibir por ladrón.Espacio UA
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Series: Semana Cherik 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1770295
Kudos: 6





	Otro tipo de tortura

**Author's Note:**

> Como podrán notar hay algunas palabras inventadas  
> Gracias a OldMyth por agarrar la otra idea, así nació esta cosa super kinky, muy inesperado hasta para mí jajajajaja xD  
> Leer los tags plis

Charles se había criado en el planeta Khoigobi, donde sólo hay abundancia en tierra y calor, con un frío mortal por las noches. Él quizá nunca sabría sobre su linaje, nunca llegaría a enterarse de que en realidad pudo haber sido uno de los niños más dichosos del planeta, hijo de los gobernantes del planeta más rico en recursos del cuadrante sigma, Quluxatar.

Con la llegada de la revolución de los esclavos de Gobinveriz, un planeta vecino, se desató un desastre, Charles, con tan sólo un año de edad, fue secuestrado por uno de los esclavos, en espera de poder pedir una recompensa por él más adelante.

Sin embargo, ése sujeto no había previsto el ataque de unos bandidos al llegar a Khoigobi, donde recibió un disparo en el pecho y otro en la cabeza, ruin acto realizado sólo para robarle su nave y provisiones.

Fue grande la decepción de los bandidos cuando en lugar de abundante comida o agua encontraron a un niño de ojos azules que no paraba de llorar. A pesar de llegar a ser muy violentos o bárbaros, todos miraron con malos ojos al miembro del grupo que sugirió comerse al niño. Un gran pecado que podría condenar sus almas en los más profundos círculos del Yahabalik a cambio de tan poca carne. No valía la pena.

A continuación sus miradas se desviarian a Üvek, quien tenía el corazón más blando de todos los presentes. Al ser el centro de atención, gruño y suspiro resignado, sabiendo lo que todos esperaban de él. Tomó al pequeño entre sus brazos mientras sus compañeros buscaban objetos de valor dentro de la nave. Él balanceaba al niño de un lado al otro y le tarareaba esperando que dejara de llorar.

Observó el collar de oro que colgaba de su cuello, dentro de este había una foto (la cual guardó en uno de sus bolsillos) y una inscripción.

\- ¿Charles? ¿Ese es tu nombre? - Ante la mención de su nombre, su llanto aminoro de forma considerable. - Deja de llorar Charles, o mi compañero te comerá - Fue un error mencionar eso porque Charles volvió a berrear con intensidad - Es broma niño ¡Una inofensiva broma! - A sus ojos no escapó el detalle de su apedillo, que indicaba su fina estirpe, mas no planeaba decir nada, seguro de que sus socios querrían extorsionar a la familia, muy mala idea, dicho sea de paso.

Y así fue como el heredero Xavier terminó siendo criado por Üvek, quien en cuestión de algunos años logró formar su propio grupo de bandidos donde él era el líder. Un grupo donde pudo integrar a Charles cuando tuvo la edad adecuada, habiéndole enseñado todo los gajes del oficio desde que aprendió a caminar.  
  


* * *

Khoigobi es un lugar reconocido por su creciente población de caza recompensas y caza tesoros, si querías deshacerte de alguien o buscabas objetos robados extremadamente valiosos, estabas en el lugar correcto.

Charles siempre mostró más interés en ser un caza tesoros más que un simple bandido que sobrevivía el día a día, le gusta pensar en grande. Pero Üvek siempre trató de hacerlo desistir de esa idea, pues lo encaminaria a una vida de mucho peligro, le pondrían precio a su cabeza, tendría que huir por siempre.

Por supuesto, el chico resultó ser muy obstinado y nunca cambió su objetivo, siempre apuntando más alto. Tiene que admitirlo, tiene habilidad para el negocio, consigue escabullirse bien, es inteligente y hasta ha encontrado la forma de entrar en planetas con estricto control de aterrizaje. Pero se necesita más que eso para sobrevivir en un negocio tan duro.

Por ejemplo, algo de prudencia de vez en cuando.

Si algo le había enseñado su discípulo, era la lista de lugares donde no debería meter sus narices. Raramente viajaban a pesar de tener naves adecuadas, pues los planetas donde podrían cometer grandes asaltos, tenían estricta vigilancia sobre quiénes aterrizaban en sus tierras.

Sin embargo, eso no impedía que a veces la riqueza llegara a ellos. Un hombre muy llamativo se movía entre la gente, con un manto de tonos magenta, típico de Genosha. Eso sin mencionar el casco sobre su cabeza, casco que da la seguridad de que ése hombre es Erik Lehnsherr.

Cualquier persona con dos dedos de frente sabe que no hay que meterse con Erik Lehnsherr, capitán de las fuerzas armadas de Genosha y mano derecha del rey En Sabah Nur. La sucesión de la corona en Genosha no obedece al linaje sanguíneo, por lo que existían rumores de que Lehnsherr podría llegar a ser el siguiente gobernante.

Charles carece de prudencia, pues no parece pensarlo dos veces antes de robarle un objeto valioso a uno de los hombres más poderosos del cúmulo de galaxias Z-15.

\- ¡Mira Üvek! Ése tonto ni siquiera se dio cuenta de lo que he logrado robarle - Presume cuando están a una distancia considerable de aquel sujeto, muestra una pequeña funda de cuero con sumo orgullo, girandola para verla desde todos los ángulos, admirando la daga que hay dentro.

\- ¡Grandísimo idiota! Acabas de robarle a Lehnsherr de Genosha, ¿Tienes idea de lo que te pasará? -

\- Si en verdad ése hombre es quien tú dices entonces sé lo que va a pasar ¡Voy a ser asquerosamente rico! -

\- Muchacho, has perdido la cabeza -

\- Esta debe ser la famosa daga con la que le dio fin a la vida de Shaw, el dictador ¿Cuánto crees que van a pagarme por ella? Yo creo que lo suficiente como para comprar la mejor nave de este universo, quizá hasta podría comprar un planeta -

\- Cuando te atrape encontrarás un destino peor que la muerte - Dice al borde de un colapso nervioso, sin dejar de girar la cabeza hacia atrás una y otra vez, de la forma más discreta que le es posible -

\- No va a pasarme nada porque para que haya castigo - Se esconde la daga dentro de su túnica y después sonríe de oreja a oreja. - Tiene que haber un culpable - _Los jóvenes como él, siempre sintiéndose más inteligentes de lo que son en realidad_ piensa con preocupación.

 _No insultes mi inteligencia_ Le responde con telepatía.

\- No pienses que el hombre más poderoso de esta galaxia dejará que un pobre diablo como tú se salga con la suya -

\- Pues yo creo que ya lo he conseguido - Con cuidado mira a los alrededores, gustoso de no ver ni rastro del capitán. - Vamos a celebrar este atraco con Kareb asado - Le dirige una mirada petulante de triunfo que combina con su sonrisa presuntuosa. - Esta vez yo invito -

\- Vas a sacarme canas verdes - Intenta relajarse un poco, pero le es imposible aún con la actitud descuidada de Charles, tendría que mantener un ojo abierto en el restaurante.

Cuando salen con el estómago lleno, siguen conservando sus cabezas así que tal vez subestimó a su muchacho, tal vez en verdad habría logrado engañar al capitán y estaba destinado para las ligas mayores del arte de la sustracción ilegal.

Llega a casa mucho más relajado, muy probablemente por el efecto del alcohol, sus mejillas rojas y las vueltas que da el piso son indicios de ello. Encuentra el sueño casi sin buscarlo; apenas logra caer sobre su lecho en lugar del suelo. - Buenas noches Charlie - Es todo lo que dice antes de cerrar sus párpados por el resto de la noche.

\- Buenas noches Üvek - Responde sabiendo que no hay manera de que haya sido escuchado -

Charles quiere dormir también pero no puede dejar de observar la daga que ahora sostiene en su mano. El pequeño mango es de oro, tiene unas amatistas encrustadas, una en cada lado. Frunce el ceño al notar ese detalle, pues es poco común, normalmente se utilizan esmeraldas, rubíes o zafiros a veces hasta diamantes. En la navaja de plata se dibujan espirales de oro. Logró robarla con todo y la funda de cuero, que tiene el nombre de Erik Lehnsherr, sin embargo, el grabado que tiene el mango de la daga dice "Magneto".

\- ¿Será una especie de código? Tal vez un sobrenombre - Bozteza, dándose cuenta de que su cuerpo le exige un descanso. Guarda el arma en su funda y la mete en su túnica, a la que se abraza recostado en su lecho, esperando con un poco de inquietud su llegada al mundo de los sueños.

El despertar no es tan tranquilo como su ida a dormir, es sacado de su letargo por unas manos que lo toman por el cuello y lo elevan, quitándole cualquier rastro de somnolencia con una mirada furiosa. Se trata de una criatura con una cabeza asquerosa de pulpo, quien lo tira al suelo después de haberle visto la cara con atención. - ¿Encontraste la daga? - Pregunta a un hombre con cabello rojo y cicatrices en su cara, el cual sostiene su túnica. - Sí, aquí la tengo - La tira al suelo y revela la funda de cuero con su contenido. - Recuerda que es importante mantenerlo vivo, al capitán le gusta hacer el trabajo el mismo -

 _Mierda, mierda, mierda_.

Con mucho esfuerzo logra safarze del agarre del tipo pulpo, terminando en el suelo, arrastrándose por el suelo en un intento de mantenerse en una pieza. - Caballeros, ya han recuperado la daga así que no hay necesidad de... - El hombre pulpo saca una gran arma y Charles jura que puede escuchar los frenéticos latidos de su corazón.

Intenta controlar la mente de ésos hombres, pero al igual que todos sus intentos del pasado con esa técnica, falla.

En lugar de un disparo, recibe un duro golpe con el objeto, dejándolo inconsciente.

Cuando logra despertar, no tiene idea de cuánto tiempo ha pasado ni dónde se encuentra. Pretende desplazar su cuerpo, sólo para darse cuenta de que su movimiento está restringido por completo, está amarrado con metal alrededor de todas sus partes: piernas, brazos, manos, incluso su cuello; provocando que comience a dolerle. Además de alguna manera está suspendido en medio de la habitación, en completa oscuridad, por lo que no puede ver un carajo. Eso sin mencionar que está desnudo.

\- Parece que a Lehnsherr gusta del bondage - Bromea, con la intención de disminuir su creciente nerviosismo y el miedo que está comiéndose su estómago en una sensación desagradable.

Casi puede escuchar la voz de Üvek en su cabeza, diciéndole que obtiene lo que merece por idiota.

Pasada aproximadamente media hora a oscuras y con un dolor de cuello infernal, considera que podría ser buena idea dormir un rato, o tal vez hacerse el muerto. Piensa en eso hasta que escucha el sonido de una puerta automática deslizarse para abrirse y luego cerrarse de nuevo. Entonces se hace la luz, cuando una voz rasposa dice: 'Erleuchtung'

Ahora puede ver la habitación, la cual realmente no es la gran cosa, muchos tonos grises y oscuros muy aburridos, con algunos gabinetes donde quizá guarden los objetos de tortuta, qué importa. Lo que realmente importa y es la gran cosa, es el hombre parado frente a él ahora, aquel hombre al que no pudo observó con detenimiento cuando le robó su daga. Sin su casco y sin esa estúpida manta magenta en verdad se pueden apreciar su rostro junto a su impactante figura. Es alto, fornido (Algo que puede apreciar aún a través de ese conjunto de cuero color negro) además, sin esa cosa cubriendo su cabeza, puede darse cuenta de que es un muy bien parecido, sus facciones de hombre implacable y serio junto con esa cicatriz a un lado de su ojo provoca un pequeño espasmo en la entrepierna de Charles. Maldición, no es el momento adecuado para pensar en ese tipo de cosas. Es momento de practicar el control mental...

\- No te molestes en intentar controlar mi mente, has sido inyectado con un suero que no te permitirá usar tanto poder - Suelta una risa sarcástica. - Aunque dudo mucho que un tonto telépata como tú pueda hacer algo más que leer pensamientos superficiales, dudo mucho que te hayan enseñado a usar tu mutación en un basurero como lo es Khoigobi -

Es evidente que no es el tipo de persona con la que puede razonarse, no obstante, no tiene muchas opciones, amarrado, con los pies pegados al culo y sus brazos juntos por arriba de la espalda. - Puedo darme cuenta de que he metido mis narices donde no debía, lamento mucho haber tomado esa navaja, no tenía idea de que... - No puede terminar de balbucear sus mentiras, porque recibe una fuerte bofetada por parte del capitán.

\- Silencio - Es todo lo que dice, mirándolo con superioridad, algo de rabia y... ¿Qué más?

Podría jugar la carta del lloriqueo pero incluso él no es tan tonto como para creer que las lágrimas podrían persuadir a su captor para tener piedad, incluso existía la posibilidad de empeorar la situación. Así que por primera vez en su vida hace lo que le dicen. En este caso, quedarse callado.

Aparentemente satisfecho, Lehnsherr le toma del mentón, manipulandolo de forma brusca para mirarle los ojos y después volteando su rostro para observar la marca roja que ha dejado su bofetada. Sonríe (Si es que a eso se le puede llamar sonrisa) de forma ¿Depredadora? ¿Maliciosa? Es difícil decirlo con exactitud. Su dedo le acaricia la mejilla por menos de un segundo antes de retirar la mano del rostro ajeno.

\- Creo que puedo ver que clase de chico eres - Habla mientras le da la espalda, alejándose de él para dirigirse hacia uno de los diferentes gabinetes distribuidos por la habitación. - Te gusta meterte en problemas pero no estás acostumbrado a recibir tu bien merecido castigo - Abre las puertas y dentro parece haber varias cajas negras, no puede ver mucho más pues la espalda de Lehnsherr tapa la mayor parte de la visión. - ¿Me equivoco? -

¿Debe contestar? Seguro que sí, sin embargo ha comenzado a quedarse paralizado por el miedo que le causa la incertidumbre. O tal vez las restricciones le están arruinando la circulación, quién sabe. En tanto que piensa en 'nimiedades', ha olvidado responder la pregunta, ganandose un segundo golpe, esta vez en su otra mejilla y no con una mano, si no con una fusta que el bastardo debió sacar de una de las cajas.

\- En la medida de lo posible voy a evitar mancharme las manos contigo - Bueno, él de verdad cree que ese aire de superioridad le va muy bien, ¿no? De no ser por el dolor, Charles intentaría mostrar lo ofendido que se siente por ser tratado como bazofia.

La voz imaginaria de Üvek vuelve a sonar en su cabeza, diciéndole _¿Acaso esperabas recibir besos y abrazos por robarle?_ Pues no esperaba caricias, sin embargo, los matones comunes tienen la gentileza de moler a sus víctimas a golpes, ¡Usando sus manos! No se ponen a sí mismos en el pedestal más alto. O al menos terminan el asunto con un disparo en lugar de jugar a la sala de tortura de la mafia intergaláctica.

\- ¡Mierda! - Es todo lo que puede decir cuando recibe otro golpe de improvisto. Sus mejillas van a terminar más rojas que un maldito rupisto en verano - ¿Y eso por qué rayos fue? -

\- Tenías la mirada perdida. Prestame atención en todo momento - Ahora el golpe es en un cachete diferente. Debajo de su espalda, para ser más exacto.

¿Qué tan vergonzoso es soltar un gemido digno de una chica del prostíbulo cuando el sujeto que quiere matarte te está torturando?

Ahí está sonrisa de nuevo. - ¿Eso te gustó? - Ante la falta de respuesta, recibe otro azote en el trasero, con mucho más fuerza, tanto que seguro podrá oír el silbido de la fusta por el resto de poca vida que le quede. - Responde -

\- ¡No, mierda! ¡Claro que no me gustó! - Esta vez no es un sólo azote, si no una serie consecutiva, sin piedad. Charles pudo contar al menos diez, aunque sus gemidos de dolor pudieron haberlo confundido.

\- No mientas -

No está mintiendo, la palpitación en su miembro debe ser por la adrenalina, no hay manera de que sea por excitación o algo por el estilo. - ¿Qué clase de método de tortura es este? -

\- Uno que al parecer está tomando una inclinación sexual gracias a tu perversión - Con expresión seria se da la vuelta para volver a buscar algo, aunque no del mismo lugar de donde saco la fusta. - Desde el primer golpe pude ver que en realidad estas cosas te producen placer pero si mi presentimiento es correcto, no puedo usar el tipo de tortura tradicional que utilizo con los pillos comunes. Soy una persona persistente, así que seguiré intentando hasta que aprendas que no puedes meterte conmigo - Vuelve a acercarse a Charles, mostrándole lo que lleva en su mano, una cadena corta que en sus dos extremos tiene pinzas, también de metal.

\- ¡Ya aprendí mi lección! ¡En serio! ¡No estoy disfrutando de esto en lo absoluto! - Su erección está tratando de refutar su último punto, mas no hay razón para prestarle atención.

_¿Qué demonios te pasa, Charles? ¿Todo esto de verdad te está poniendo caliente?_

Erik muestra su descontento produciendo chasquidos con su lengua mientras niega con la cabeza un par de veces. Extiende la cadena entre sus manos y se inclina muy cerca. - Quizá con esto aprenderás, chico malo - Gracias a su posición no puede ver con exactitud lo que hace, sólo sabe que está cerca de su pecho... Hasta que escucha las pinzas abrirse y después siente dolor, mucho dolor. No puede evitar gritar.

\- Tal vez te ponga una mordaza más tarde - Comenta con naturalidad antes de alejarse hacia su parte trasera. Parece que hay más gabinetes o cajas en su punto ciego, pues escucha ciertos sonidos que le indican que su sufrimiento no va a terminar con las pinzas en sus pezones. Los segundos parecen horas, con el ardor en todo su cuerpo por las restricciones y el dolor provocado por las pinzas.

Vuelve a escuchar a Erik detrás de sí, lo más seguro es que esté cerca de su trasero. - Usaré uno pequeño, porque la diversión apenas comienza - Suena el abrir y cerrar de lo que parece ser una botella, luego siente unas gotas húmedas caer sobre la parte expuesta de sus posaderas. No puede evitar gemir cuando siente lo que debe ser un tapón anal o dildo (al menos está lubricado) deslizándose dentro de su ano. Cuando lo hace llegar hasta el fondo, grita sin pensar. - ¡Erik! - Tiene el presentimiento de que ha roto otro tipo de regla de la que no se le ha informado, como todas las demás.

La infracción es tan grave que amerita algo más que un golpe y chasquidos con la lengua. Ahora recibe la furia de la fusta en la espalda y es lo suficientemente inteligente para morderse el labio, para estar seguro de no soltar un poco de lo que piense acerca de su actitud sádica de porquería. - Parece que tendré que tomar ciertas medidas - Vuelve a inclinarse, pero esta vez parece cerca de su pene, saca de sus bolsillos unos aros de metal. Charles, que no puede ver una mierda, se siente abrumado por los nervios, el ardor en su espalda, sus pezones y la extraña sensación que le causa la maldita cosa que tiene ensartada en su agujero. - Justo como pensé, estás muy erecto, tan desesperado - Sí, siente como si su pene quisiera explotar, sin embargo, lo que debería estar en discusión no es su recién descubierta excitación por el dolor, si no las inapropiadas acciones del capitán de las fuerzas armadas. No importa lo desviado que está un pobre imbécil de Khoigobi, importa lo jodidamente enfermo que está un hombre tan poderoso como Lehnsherr.

Con sus guantes de cuero puestos, le coloca los anillos en el pene, tocando lo menos posible para no darle la estimulación que no se ha ganado. Charles jadea, en tanto que sus ojos empiezan a ponerse húmedos con el inicio de las lágrimas.

\- Lamento haberte llamado por tu nombre, ¿De acuerdo? Por favor, joder, ¡Quiero venirme ya! ¿Cómo se supone que debo llamarte? -

Lehnsherr sonríe. Se lo piensa un momento antes de decir. - Puedes llamarme Magnus, como lo hacen las zorras desobedientes del prostíbulo -

Cuando está a punto de decir algo, levanta su fusta como amenaza. - Cierra la boca de una buena vez, no tienes permitido hablar hasta que te lo indique -

Bueno, si quedándose callado puede ganarse una maldita paja, pues claro que se va a quedar callado.

Al final sus minutos de silencio no le consiguen nada, pues el capitán sale de la habitación sin siquiera dirigirle una mirada de soslayo. Cuando la puerta se cierra, él empieza a sacar su frustración con gritos. - ¡¿Cómo me dejas así aquí?! ¡Vuelve, capitán de pacotilla! - Sí, Charles nunca ha sido muy bueno en mantenerse callado.

No detiene el vómito verbal de improperios hasta que siente la garganta ardiendo.

De cuando en cuando, puede sentir el movimiento de los objetos en su cuerpo, sobre todo del dildo en su ano, que se mueve con lentitud varias veces. Eso le hace sospechar que su captor también es un mutante, tal vez un telekinetico.

Quince minutos después, Lehnsherr vuelve a la habitación, el bandido casi agradece a los cielos, hasta que ve su mirada irritada, seguro de que no indica nada bueno. ¿Robar una navaja de oro y ser una pequeña mierda desesperante son razones suficientes para negarle un órgasmo? ¡Claro que no!

 _Quédate callado, o podría apretar las pinzas_ Se convence para cerrar el pico.

Sin decir nada Erik retira el objeto de su trasero y le quita las pinzas (Bendito sea por eso, sentía que sus pezones se caerían en cualquier segundo). Cree que está siendo recompensado... No podría estar más equivocado. Los anillos de metal se mantienen en su lugar.

Sabe que hablar es riesgoso, no obstante, esto se trata de sus necesidades básicas. - Estoy al tanto de que no estoy en posición de solicitar nada pero en verdad necesito un poco de agua - Gritar como idiota en una habitación vacía te deja muy sediento. Cuando no recibe respuesta, añade. - Por favor - Al escuchar como busca algo entre sus objetos, decide que su dignidad no vale el esfuerzo. - Por favor, Magnus - Mierda, ¿Hay alguna forma de tener la cara más roja?

\- Buen chico - Dice en tanto que ahora toca su trasero. Es todo. ¿No se ha ganado un glorioso vaso de agua? Entonces siente una intromisión dentro de su agujero; pues vaya, se ha ganado otra cosa por la que no ha pedido.

Una vez que lo siente todo dentro, piensa volver a replicar por sus derechos humanos, eso, hasta que siente una repentina expansión dentro de su culo, provocando un fuerte espasmo en su cuerpo además del gemido más vergonzoso y fuerte del día, quizá el de toda su vida.

El dolor supera al placer durante el período de transición en el que su ano intenta adaptarse a lo que sea que esté dentro de el. Está temblando, cada vez se siente más incomodo con su posición, junto con la insoportable necesidad de correrse, la cual le ha sido negada. - ¿Te ha gustado? - Le cuestiona, deslizando la fusta con suavidad alrededor de sus muslos. - Te sugiero que esta vez seas sincero -

El amor propio no vale nada cuando estás saturado de sensaciones y te hace falta un jodido órgasmo. - ¡Sí! - El capitán alza una ceja y es todo lo que necesita para entenderle. - Sí, Magnus - Por la sonrisa complacida que recibe, supone que está aprendiendo a contestar de forma correcta.

Sin embargo, no obtiene la recompensa esperada, por, en palabras de Magnus, "ser una perra escandolsa" así que lo deja bien amordazado antes de salir nuevamente de la habitación. Gritar hace unos minutos no sólo le costó su garganta si no que ahora le ha quitado su capacidad de quejarse; con lo mucho que le gusta hacerlo. No se siente tan enérgico como para quejarse con telepatía.

No es hasta más de media hora después que puede correrse, cuando Lehnsherr vuelve a la habitación y le quita los anillos para después masturbarlo con una mango enguantada, mientras le dice lo sucio y patético que es, disfrutando del dolor, rogando por ser tocado...

Cuando al fin puede liberar su semilla, como el pervertido asqueroso que se ha convencido que es, una vez más es abandonado solo en la habitación, suspendido en el aire, como un juguete que es olvidado con facilidad, ni siquiera puede gritar. Se queda así por dos horas y cuando Magnus regresa, sonriendo con todos los dientes y estirando unas correas que sostiene en la mano, sabe que su tortura está lejos de terminar.  
  


* * *

Apenas y se le permiten unos minutos de descanso para poder estirarse antes de estar amarrado de nuevo, a gusto de su captor. Si pensaba que su posición anterior era humillante, debe reconsiderar su escala, porque esto llega a un nuevo nivel.

Se encuentran en una nueva sección de la nave, que parece ser un pequeño centro de control, lleno de monitores y botones que Charles no tiene ni idea de cuál es su función. Hay una gran silla centralizada en el cuarto, donde, por supuesto, Erik está sentado plácidamente. ¿Qué hay de Charles? No hay ninguna cómoda silla para él, ni siquiera le ha dejado sentarse en el suelo como un perro. En su lugar, hace de descansa pies humano. Sus muslos y brazos amarrados con fuerza gracias a unas correas de cuero con adornos metálicos (Alguien claramente tiene una obsesión con el cuero y el metal). Sus brazos pegados a los lados gracias a una correa que pasa por su pecho, sus manos amarradas juntas con una soga que le está provocando picazón, sus talones casi tocando su trasero. Su polla colgando, con los anillos de vuelta en su lugar, algo de saliva comienza a acumularse en su boca gracias a la mordaza. Su cabeza descansa en el suelo, que al menos se ve impecable.

Erik descansa sus piernas sin cuidado sobre su culo alzado, sus pies llegando a su cabeza. Tiene la fusta a un lado de la silla, en caso de necesitarla, sus ojos no se desvían de los monitores mientras en una mano sostiene el control remoto del vibrador que Charles tiene metido en el fondo de su agujero. - Habría sido conveniente ponerte una venda pero tus lindos ojos azules me dicen mucho sobre tu estado - Comenta sin apartar la vista de las pantallas, acariciando el control sin tocar ningún botón.

\- ¿Tienes idea de por qué no te arranqué las uñas de los pies ni te corte las manos como lo hice con un sujeto que intentó robarme la billetera? -

 _¿Porque soy muy sensual y te encantan mis ojos?_ Es tan imbécil que al estar amordazado, se le ocurre provocar, a quien ahora parece ser su amo, vía telepatía. Ignorando el espasmo de miedo que sintió con la mención de lo que le hizo a otro pobre diablo.

Lehnsherr se permite soltar una carcajada, presionando un poco sus zapatos en la base de su cuello. - No tienes idea de quién eres, ¿O sí? - No entiende para nada la pregunta, así que sólo atina a proyectar una ola de confusión. - Gracias a tu apariencia y a la foto que mis hombres encontraron en las pertenecías de tu amigo, he confirmado que eres el hijo de los Xavier, el heredero perdido - Mueve uno de sus pies para frotarlo con pereza en el pene de Charles. - Hace años me enteré de que el collar de oro que portaba el heredero fue vendido en Khoigobi, así que fui a ese basurero a buscarlo, sin embargo, fue él quien vino a mis garras -

¿Xavier? Está seguro de haberlo escuchado antes pero tampoco es que le parezca muy familiar. Siempre supo que no era originario de el planeta donde se crió, pero no esperaba ser un... ¿Heredero perdido?

\- En Sabah Nur estará muy feliz de oír las buenas noticias, contigo una alianza con Quluxatar es muy plausible y mi lugar en el trono de Genosha estará asegurado. La alianza nos hará los más fuertes de la agrupación Z-15 - Le dirige la mirada por primera vez desde que lo rebajó a un simple mueble. - Para mi buena suerte, Quluxatar está a muchos pársecs de distancia, así que tenemos tiempo para educarte un poco más y asegurarme de que no habrás de más la boca cuando te encuentres con los gobernantes - Entonces aprieta un botón del control y Charles comienza a temblar y retorcerse tanto como se lo permiten las restricciones y las piernas de Erik.

La fusta actúa con rapidez, zumbando en su camino en el aire y dejándole la piel roja por moverse de más. - Los descansa pies no se mueven, tienes que servir de algo - El vibrador continúa moviéndose dentro de él, en tanto que hace un esfuerzo abismal por mantenerse quieto. - Tampoco se te ocurra rogar por medio de tu telepatía, quiero silencio absoluto de tu parte - Cuando algunos gemidos especialmente fuertes se escuchan con claridad a través de la mordaza, lo amenaza. - Te lo advierto, si no te comportas, serás una descansa pies en la sala de control principal, donde están varios de mis empleados -

Pasan algunos minutos, cuando el vibrador se detiene, Erik se pone de pie y deja el cuarto por un buen tiempo, regresando con algo de comida y vino. No es tan ingenuo como para pensar que algo de eso es para él.

De nuevo se sienta, esta vez alejandolo un poco de la silla para ignorarlo por completo mientras come. Cuando parece haber terminado, coloca sus pies sobre su trasero, estirando sus pies. - Sigue con tu buen comportamiento y comerás bien, también tendrás mucho para beber. Pero si me disgutas no tendrás más que mis sobras - El vibrador se enciende otra vez, ahora con más velocidad, mientras Lehnsherr frota de manera descuidada uno de sus zapatos contra las bolas expuestas de Charles. - Hace décadas las personas en Quluxatar no aceptaban a los mutantes. Decapitaron a tu bisabuela por telépata y a tu abuelo lo colgaron por telekinetico. Pero creo que las cosas han cambiado. Si no es así... - Aumenta todavía más la velocidad del vibrador y se pone de pie para tocar la mejilla de Charles con la fusta. Él sólo puede ver sus zapatos y parte de sus piernas. - Podrías quedarte en Genosha conmigo, ¿No te gustaría? A un lado de mi trono, como mi mascota, adolorido y humillado pero satisfecho, lleno -

Con las advertencias anteriores, no se atreve a responder. Sin embargo, es casi seguro que a Erik no le interesa su respuesta, sus ojos brillantes y azules dicen más que las palabras.

Será un largo viaje.

**Author's Note:**

> Recuerden que las prácticas sadomasoquitas deben practicarse de manera consensual y segura
> 
> La idea de el descansa pies humano se me  
> ocurrió con un fan art bakudeku de una artista en Twitter


End file.
